


trans women are women

by thursdays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdays/pseuds/thursdays
Summary: Snippets of an AU in which Bill Weasley is a woman and valid. JK Rowling needs to a) get her priorities straight and b) stop being transphobic and racist
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	trans women are women

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a work of art, but more like a rant written in the dead of night that I only edited very slightly. In this house we stan Daniel Radcliffe. Rowling, who?
> 
> Dan's response to Rowling on the Trevor Project: https://www.thetrevorproject.org/2020/06/08/daniel-radcliffe-responds-to-j-k-rowlings-tweets-on-gender-identity/

Molly Prewett had always wanted a daughter. She dreamed of dresses and long hair, passing down the jewelry that her mother before her had given her. She dreamed about teaching her how to be strong and how to fight as well as giving her advice on her love life.  
William Arthur Weasley was born on November 29, 1971, and unbeknownst to Molly, her wish had already been granted.

  
Billy grew up as a slightly unusual boy. The most unusual part was that she wasn't a boy; that was just her body. She liked playing with the girls down the road, and she thought that boys were sort of icky. Her younger brothers did not help that notion. Sure, she loved playing on brooms and acting like a dragon while playing with Charlie, but really, she also wished that she could be the princess to be rescued. Or maybe she could rescue herself while fighting the dragon! She suggested as much to Charlie, who excitedly responded that maybe the dragon could be a friend instead of a dangerous enemy. Percy was only a toddler, but he also joined in on the fun as the babbling wizard who was cursed by an evil Death Eater. They didn't really know what Death Eaters were, but judging from their parents' hushed conversations Billy figured it was something bad.

  
They grew up. When Billy was seven, she started growing her hair out. Her mother complained a bit, but sometimes she would come into her bedroom and teach her how to braid. Billy loved these quiet moments with her mum the most.  
"There," said her mum. "You look beautiful."  
They both blushed. Billy, because she was flattered, and her mum because boys weren't usually called beautiful. Molly began to apologize, but Billy cut her off.  
"I like it," she said. "Thanks, Mum."

  
When Billy was almost 10, Ginny was born. Molly Weasley was very pleased about having her daughter, and Billy wondered if this meant that she wouldn't come and braid her hair any more. Then, Harry Potter—a baby around Ron's age—vanquished Lord Voldemort. Billy's parents had been talking about not letting her go to Hogwarts next year, for her safety, and she had resigned herself to not going. The war had almost drained all their funds, and there were seven kids. But they decided that it was safe now, and they would do what it takes for the kids to get the best education.  
"What do you mean the dorms are assigned by gender?" Billy yelled.  
"Ah, well. That's just the way it is," her dad said.  
"I don't think I want to go to Hogwarts," Billy said miserably.  
Molly looked like she was about to yell at Billy, about being grateful for the opportunity, but Arthur put a hand on her wrist.  
"Now, what's this about?"  
Billy began to talk. Years of not feeling like she was a boy at all, years of feeling she was in the wrong body. How she wanted to be called a witch and how she felt like she was drowning when people acted like she wasn't. How she was hurt that Molly didn't think of her as a daughter, too.  
By the end, all three of them were crying. Arthur said that he would send an owl to Dumbledore and see what could be done. Molly gave Billy her amethyst ring, passed down to Prewett witches for generations. They later had a family meeting, during which Billy's brothers admitted they had thought Billy was a girl all along.

  
When the next school year began, Billy was on the train with the rest of her peers. Dumbledore winked at her before her Sorting, and Professor McGonagall called out, "Theresa Billy Prewett." She had been sorted into Gryffindor, and none of the girls in her dorm even blinked when she said she went by her middle name.  
From Madame Pomfrey, Billy learned that there were potions she could take so that she looked more like a witch. She had to take them every month, though, and for a while there were rumors that Billy was secretly a werewolf. Billy laughed it off, and even played into it a few times. (One Hufflepuff boy, though, told her about the actual stigma against werewolves, and Billy stopped laughing. She started advocating, instead, and secretly, she thought that the Hufflepuff boy was braver than most Gryffindors for standing up for what was right.)

  
Billy got pulled into some adventures over her years at Hogwarts, such as the deal with the Cursed Vaults and Jacob's sibling, but she always managed to land on her feet. She became a prefect, and got her first crush, which she wrote about to her mum.  
"Emily Tyler is really talented at Defense," she wrote. "She's also beautiful, and I just want to talk to her."  
Molly wrote back with advice on how to tell if she was under a love potion and how to talk to both girls and boys. Emily Tyler turned out to be very rude, but Billy kept Molly's letter and put it in her trunk for safe keeping.

  
Billy became the Head Girl, and she saw other transgender kids (she had finally found the word that fit her) and helped them. She had become comfortable enough in her identity that she was all right with people knowing she was not female at birth, so long as they were still respectful of who she was now. When she graduated Hogwarts with 12 O.W.L.s, she received job offers from many places she had applied to--but ultimately, she chose to work for Gringotts.  
"Are you sure? The goblins are greedy. They may not pay as well as they should."  
Billy Weasley gave the naysayers the two fingered salute.

  
The goblins were just like any other people—good and bad, just with a different culture. Billy learned a lot from them, and learned that Gobbledygook was a rude term that wizards used because they were racist. Billy remembered the Hufflepuff boy from her first year, and asked about what was being and could be done about the rampant racism and stigmas. The boy, who had begun working for the Department of Magical Creatures, pointed Billy to different resources. Together, they organized protests and had a weekly column in the Quibbler, raising awareness. In the media, they met Rita Skeeter, who was as horrible as they come. She was a somewhat masculine witch, and for a moment Billy thought that she may also be trans and an ally, but she turned out to be transphobic and hateful. Skeeter had an inherent distrust in people, and Billy thought that was rather sad.

  
The war began again, and Billy's brother Ron was in the thick of it along with Billy's adopted brother, Harry Potter. Billy joined the Order of the Phoenix. She also married a wonderful woman named Fleur. Molly had cried at the wedding. She didn't quite approve of Fleur, but she was happy that Billy was happy and in love.  
The war took its toll, as it always did. Billy lost a brother and so many friends. She was also injured, but the resources that she had helped build for the werewolf community closed ranks around her and supported her during that time she didn't know whether she had been turned.  
And, they moved on. They healed. Billy and Fleur decided to go the way of adoption, specifically those who were orphaned by the war or in bad situations. The Weasley-Delacour family grew, and Billy Weasley was content with her lot in life.  
Years passed. All was well.


End file.
